Chasing the Atomic Train
Summary: (June 2031) Fusillade, Boomslang and Smokestack go train chasing for some delicious nuclear isotopes. Highbrow and his passengers have a bad day. Decepticon Boomslang says, "Any transports active? I think I've found an opportunity." Decepticon Smokestack says, "I recognise that voice. You were the jet in the forest. Is this a secure frequency?" Decepticon Boomslang says, "Most of the time." Decepticon Smokestack says, "Good. I have been scanning the local frequencies, waiting to discover a safe channel. How may I be of service to the Decepticon cause?" Decepticon Boomslang says, "The humans are shipping fissionable materials into their city at 27,11'0"N / 78,1'0"E by rail. If we move fast we can interdict it and commandeer the whole transport they're moving it on. Meet me there." Decepticon Smokestack says, "I will begin moving now. Smokestack, out." Agra, India Buildings crowd together along the mostly narrow streets of this city, capital of the province by the same name. Former capital of the Muslim Mogul Empire from before colonial times, the city remains a center of art and architecture, focused on the splendor of the Taj Mahal, considered one of the greatest works of humankind. Electric street lights cast a yellow glow over the broad, paved avenues where the homes of the wealthy congregate, but much of the city falls into total darkness after the sun goes down, save for the glow from scattered windows. A puttering car occasionally rumbles through the streets, the infrequent engines the only sound besides the lowing of a few wandering cattle. Contents: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Jet_Helicoptor F/A-18 Super Hornet Boomslang Kya Aapne Kha Liya Kodhar Ka Ullu Taj Mahal Obvious exits: Northeast NE leads to Himalayas. Northwest NW leads to Iran. South S leads to Bay of Bengal. Fly Up Through the craggy hills outside Agra's suburbs winds the railroad which eventually enters the city and serves Kamla Nagar Power Station, source of electricity for all the Uttar Pradesh region. The armored and heavily defended train is carrying fuel rods for the power station, the guards and gunners watchful for rebels or infiltrators from the Al-Queda-controlled sections of Pakistan. Little do they know, they are watched in secret by a less idealistic intelligence... Boomslang, solar distortion generator making him little more than a shimmer and a shadow on the hills, is loping along the rise, keeping pace with the train and laying his plans while he awaits the arrival of someone capable of stealing something this big. In stark contrast to Boomslang's deceptive creepings, Highbrow thrums through the Indian sky, rotors whirring quite loudly. Though on top of that, there's also his complaining, too. "Honestly, Gort- I don't understand the infatuation so many of my...of OUR comrades have with this terrestrial sphere. Even this, one of the most ancient civilizations on the planet, is overcrowded, badly designed, and just generally appalling, if you ask my opinion. It's a far cry from the crystal spires of Cybertron, I assure you!" "Maybe." Gort replies from within Highbrow's cockpit. "But the food's good. The people are nice. I'm actually ENJOYING this EDC tour. Besides, this is an open channel- I think Ambassador Witwicky can hear you." Flying low, a dark shadow passes over the ground, the enormous black plated figure of a Decepticon in a hurry winding through the hills. The long straight rails of the railway sing in his magnetic sensors and draw him towards them, a flicker of longing coming from deep in the coding of his altmode to set down there and stretch his pistons after so long cooped up in the forest. The coordinates given to him blaze ahead in his enhanced vision and he slowly sinks down to the ground, the flat of the heavy iron wheel that makes up each foot settling deep into the dust as he looks around for other Decepticons. Off in the distance, the train is approaching. Smokestack receives a radio message from Boomslang: This is Boomslang. I've got visual contact. You won't have visual on me; that's normal. The target is the train- the second and third cars have the rare materials. The other cars probably have good things too, but I haven't seen what they loaded on them. I'm sending you a waypoint for the target. Jennifer complains loudly from the back seat in the chopper. "At least Mister Spike can't *smell* you. God, Gort - you STINK!" she complains loudly. "I thought Danno was bad after a gym session, but chee... do you live in that armour or what? We have this thing called soap..." Smokestack receives a radio message from Boomslang: I'll shift the train onto a side track to divert it and then provide you with overwatch fire. The dirty apes are sure to call for help from the Autobots as soon as something goes wrong. Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Jet hasn't exactly been asked to help patrol, yet he's out here anyway, absolutely certain this transport won't go smoothy, as history has shown. But so far, things are quiet, and Spike shan't complain. He circles in the Talon above, scanning silently. he smirks, Further down the track but still outside the city, a switching station. The switchmaster sits inside, reading a bollywood magazine and drinking spiced tea. The 5:00 is going to be right on time, according to the progress lamps on his console. He has nothing to worry about. He is wrong. For no clear reason the door of the switchhouse shatters into splinters and an irresistable force, which looks like nothing at all and feels like being caught in a piece of industrial machinery, grabs him out of his chair, pulls him out of the switchhouse, and hurls him through the air. His life is saved only by a stand of trees just outside the switchyard- he fetches up in one of these, and although his voice is strained and difficult to understand through the pain of a broken arm and several cracked ribs, his bewildered call into the central station for emergency help on his satellite phone is exactly the kind of signal that the EDC listens for. Smokestack grunts quietly, steam wisping from his stacks as he receives the message and waypoint. Carrying out another brief, futile visual scan for the other Decepticon, he fires up his antigravity generator and rises off the ground, outpacing the slowly advancing train and finding a side spur from the main track that leads amongst the valleys. Settling down atop it, his looming form twists and slams into train mode. Straddling two tracks with his wheels, the giant locomotive waits around a curve of the track hidden by a long ridge, steam gathering in force as it begins to pour from his stacks in a dirty grey torrent. The unseen hand throws a switch, and the tracks grind over into another position. When the train arrives at the switch at 5:00, instead of heading into the city to its destination, it will head off along another track... which terminates in an unfinished bridge, and doom to all aboard! Smokestack sends a radio message to Boomslang: I am in position and waiting to ambush the train. The tracks are completely blocked. Smokestack receives a radio message from Boomslang: Good. I've made sure that if you can't hold the position, it won't get too far. Get ready. "Hey! I don't-" Gort glances over his shoulder at Jennifer- only to be distracted by the alarms crossing the cockpit's THUD! "Nevermind! We've got work to do." "Imminent disaster- how predictable." Highbrow grumbles, swooping towards the switching station! "My superior sensory acuity shall reveal any ruffians skulking about in the area- I hope it's not to much to ask of our human compatriots to bombard them once located?" Highbrow huffs- and then his electronic scanning systems take over! Jennifer says, "I wouldn't mind," and shifts in her seat, straightening the restraining harness a little so it doesn't chafe. "But I mean - WHOA!" She winces at the alarms. Then she bats her hands at several auxiliary controls to dull the alarms. "What have you got, High?"" The delicate sensors built into Highbrow's helicopter mode reveals a tell-tale gravitational disruption around the switchhouse. Run through a counter-cipher, it's clearly Boomslang, who is setting up his rifle on the roof of the switchhouse and doesn't realize that Highbrow can see him. Andi Lassiter is passenging along with Jennifer, but the younger lady was faster at dealing with the alarms. "Do I need to call for backup?" From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, Spike Witwicky slumps visibily in the cockpit when the EDC chime goes off, signalling problems. As the train switches routes, Spike angles off to follow it, ascending for a better view. Coasting back towards the tracks, Spiek doesn't seem too concerned with Boomslang just yet. Jennifer isn't sure whether to grin or frown. "Whoa... High, I am GLAD you're on our side. Or we're on your side. You got some kind of eyes, babes." Decepticon Fusillade ooohs, "What's this all about then?" Decepticon Smokestack says, "I am receiving your local signal. State your identity." Decepticon Boomslang says, "Been watching a uranium fuel transfer. They've got it on a train heading into Agra. Should be an easy snatch-and-run. The heavy transport who arrived the other day is going to carry it for us." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Yo' boss." Decepticon Boomslang says, "I'm not sure he's actually reported for assignment." From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, "And uhh... there seems to be another engine blocking the tracks. Astrotrain?" Spike scratches his head, trying to get a better scan. "That is a large engine," he observes. Decepticon Boomslang says, "Codename's 'Smokestack.'" Decepticon Fusillade says, "I'm almost on top of you, I'll be by in a flash." Decepticon Smokestack says, "Very well, commander, I provisionally accept your authority. I am Smokestack. I am blocking a spur of the main track, which the train has been diverted down." Jennifer folds down a keyboard and taps at a few icons with her finger on her VDU. "Hum. Who we got? Don't recognise that fuzzy bloke off hand..." She drags the grainy image from the sensors window into the computer and peers at the result. "Hum. Seems this begger's called eh, 'Boomerang'..? Heh, 'Boomslang'. Whatever one of those is. Looks like he's into concealment. I'm guessing sniper or... spy..?" She switches and asks Highbrow to zoom in on the train. "Can't be Astro. I know his train mode. Got jet kibble up back. I'm not seeing any of that here." Andi Lassiter says, "Get me a visual, Spike. I'll know if it's Astrotrain." She access the control panel where she's seated, but then leans over to look at Jennifer's display. "Not Astrotrain for sure. Wrong color. But that's confirmed two Decepticons, possibly more nearby. Not good odds, guys." As the results of the panicked phone call filter through the transport authority's chain of command, the message turns around and comes back to the armored train. It starts applying brakes, but it's already passed the switch and is headed inexorably down the spur leading to Smokestack, and if he doesn't stop it, the unfinished bridge! Yellow hazard lights spin on the train, machinegunners coming to attention and sweeping the skies and rugged terrain with their mounts. The sound of the oncoming train thrums through the tracks and through his wheels, telegraphing their approach to Smokestack. Heavy pistons slam into movement, slowly at first and then with increasing speed as the giant locomotive pulls out from behind the sheltering rock and smoothly gathers velocity. A giant wicked hook sticks out of his red painted front guard, bearing rapidly down on the approaching armoured train that struggles to stop. A violent fountain of dirty black smoke makes a ragged banner in the clear air, whistle screeching as the inevitable collision draws imminent. Decepticon Fusillade says, "Boomslang and yourself. Guessing he's giving you cover. You're ground heavy, right? Guess you're going to want more cover -- or at least a distraction. If it's newkleer, there will be EDC hyoomans protecting it." Decepticon Boomslang says, "Roger, I see at least one combat hello, but it hasn't done anything yet." Decepticon Smokestack says, "If you can prevent the train from receiving visible support, commander, the defenders may break and flee." Decepticon Boomslang says, "Copy that, I'll take out that helo. Heads up, Smokestack. Some other vehicle's closing on you through the trees. Moves like one of the humans' powered suits." "Muscle?" Highbrow says. "Really, to think I'm being used for manual labor! It's insulting." he grumbles, and then whrrrrrs through the air, approaching the speeding train. "...I fear this may be beyond my own puissant capabilities!" "Wait-" Gort says- "What if we got somebody on the train- they could hit the brakes for us!" As for Highbrow, he has to admit that's a good plan (even if he won't admit it) and so the chopper moves to hover over the speeding train, cockpit popping open! Gort moves to climb out- but Highbrow protests. "Gort, wait! We'll need to transform to fight!" Boomslang pauses a little while to discuss something on the radio, his head cocked to attend to the other Decepticons. In a leisurely fashion, still not having realized that the Autobot can sense his presence, Boomslang swivels his rifle on its bipod and lays the sights over the helicopter. His coilgun winds up with a high-pitched whine of capacitors charging... The sound of the oncoming train thrums through the tracks and through his wheels, telegraphing their approach to Smokestack. Heavy pistons slam into movement, slowly at first and then with increasing speed as the giant locomotive pulls out from behind the sheltering rock and smoothly gathers velocity. A giant wicked hook sticks out of his red painted front guard, bearing rapidly down on the approaching armoured train that struggles to stop. A violent fountain of dirty black smoke makes a ragged banner in the clear air, whistle screeching as the inevitable collision draws imminent. A sooty dot on the horizon very quickly resolves itself as an arrow-head shaped supersonic bomber. With an organ-shuddering scream of engines, Fusillade blasts by with wings fully swept, baring glossy white belly tiles as she thunders past the train tracks and the diverted nuclear materials transport. Small weapons fire from the train ratta-tat-tats out, magnesium tracers dancing after her tailfins as she pulls up to regain altitude. On a non-secure, shortband frequency, the aircraft chirps out all to casually to friend and foe alike: Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Boomslang strikes Jet_Helicoptor with his Anti-Aircraft Artillery attack! -2 Some of the machineguns not already firing at the bomber howling past overhead swivel forward and open fire on Smokestack, tracers arcing down the track and rounds chewing up the ground around the rails. From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, "Be mindful of laserfire - the contents of that train are highly explosive. And Gort's right, we need to contact the driver... but I think they're slowing to avoid that collision - ! Focus on that black engine." Spike pulls on the throttle and makes to aim a barrage of bullets at Smokestack. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Jet misses Locomotive Smokestack with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! -1 Andi Lassiter says, "Jennifer, is there anything we can do to help stop that train?" Combat: Locomotive Smokestack sets his defense level to Protected. Bullets spanged off the thick frontal plating of the locomotive, and its brakes slammed on. Huge iron wheels screeched as they locked stationary, spraying sparks from the sides of the tracks and sending the sudden spray of machinegun fire from the suit approaching to the left wide. Unable to effectively return fire in his locomotive mode, the train reared up and split into the towering black form of Smokestack! Twisting towards the Exo-armour, the Deception roared “Leave here and let us have what we desire. The contents of this train are not worth your pain!” His right fist clenched, readying his flamethrower, giving the suit one chance to retreat. "Good grief, it's the Flying Flirtress. I think we might be in for a rough - OW-!" Jay is yanked in her seat by the hit from Boomslang and growls. "Highbrow, straighten up and fly right! Or do you want me to take the seat?" She looks to Andi. "My brain's not military, y'know, I sling pizzas for god's sakes... actually yes, there is. High-ho here has acid rain rifles. The ammo pods are pure acid, highly corrosive. Of course a snappy shot to the train carriages linkages should take 'em off the train and we can save the passengers. Acid might be handy for corroding something fast..." "Agh!" Highbrow takes a blast to the tail, and he spins out of control for a few terrifying moments! "I'm afraid it's time for all passengers to egress!" he says- and with a *FWOOSH!* Andi and Jennifer's seats are ejected out into the air- small parachutes soon deploying like a bit of GI Joe technology! Meanwhile, Highbrow transforms, Gort falling into place as the Autobot's head. "Ruffian! I can see you!" he calls out, looking right at Boomslang- and up comes Highbrow's acid rifle, firing off a burst of corrosive droplets! Jet_Helicoptor transforms into his Highbrow mode. Combat: Highbrow misses Boomslang with his Rainmaker Rifle attack! Fusillade proclaims after she is done assessing the battle below. The EDC suit is wrangling with the Smokestack, and Boomslang was busy with the helicopter, leaving the objective below wide open for her gentle ministrations. She lines up for a low, fast pass, and sends a half dozen dumb bombs toward her best guess at the junction where the engine's armored couplings join it to the very precious, very volatile payload. Explosions blossom in incandescent orange chrysanthemum patterns, even as the bomber earns some chewed up ailerons from the dogged defenders located on the train proper. This is where helmets come in handy! The train's gunners are forced down into their protective mounts by shrapnel, one of them who was a bit too close to the nearest blast banging his head against the turret's railing and slumping over, unconscious and probably concussed. From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, The options aren't in Team Red's favor: let the armored train fall into Smokestack's grasp or chance it flying over the cliff, into a river. Spike decides on the latter, ignoring the new 'con's gracious offer. "Sure," is all he responds with, flying ahead to transform just above Smokestack and fire away some more shells at the mech's chest. "Hey, someone help with this bomber, please!" Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Jet transforms into its Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Robot mode. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky misses Smokestack with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Jennifer says, "High, you pillock, I never said you could-!" Oh, great. Dangling from a parachute like a lemon. "I feel like bloody Donna in a Doctor Who show. How do I do anything from here? Meanwhile her parachute drifts down... but which way and where does it land her..? Andi Lassiter says, "That soun...WHOA!" She gasps and hangs on for dear life as Highbrow makes all of his human passengers abruptly and forcibly disembark. Thanks for the minor heart attack there, dude. The moment the parachute is deployed she reaches a hand to activate her commlink. She cranes her neck to look down in hopes of seeing where she's about to hit the ground, and breathes a curse in the scant seconds she has left before touching down. "God I hate this." "Well, I'm glad you TOLD me that," replies Boomslang, who ducked behind the switchhouse when Highbrow addressed him. Acrid smoke drifts through the sultry fall air as a section of the switchhouse's wall melts away in contact with Highbrow's ammunition. The gravitational distortion fades away as Boomslang shuts down his cloaking field to save power. "I guess that means I'll have to put you down first." Reaching to his waist, Boomslang pulls a grenade off of its clip and pauses a couple seconds to cook it off before whipping it sidearm around the side of the switchhouse towards where Highbrow has landed by the embattled train and the other combatants! Combat: Boomslang's Fire in the Hole! attack aimed for Highbrow backfires! Combat: Boomslang strikes himself with his Fire in the Hole! Area attack! Combat: Boomslang misses Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky with his Fire in the Hole! Area attack! Combat: Boomslang strikes Smokestack with his Fire in the Hole! Area attack! Combat: Smokestack takes 8 damage. Boomslang cooked that one off a little too long, apparently. Deep red optics narrowed in annoyance, the black armoured figure took a couple of rapid steps back as the suit rose into the air above it, billowing black smoke from his twin stacks momentarily obscuring him and spoiling the suit's aim. Standing astride the tracks ready to bodycheck the train to a standstill if necessary, Smokestack growled "You should have taken advantage of your size to hide among the rocks. Up there, you are nothing but a target!" Clenching his fist, the cables and nozzles there unleashed a gout of flame into the sky, just as a sudden explosion from ahead howls down the canyon and hurls chunks of steel and shrapnel into him, tearing ragged cat scratches into his thick iron plating. Combat: Smokestack sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Smokestack strikes Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky with his Furnace Cannon attack! "Aha!" And as Boomslang hurls a grenade towards him, Highbrow turns his shoulder at just the right moment- and the rotor there whirrs to life, sending the grenade tumbling back towards the Decepticon! *KABLOOEY!* "How does it feel, you ruffian, to be hoisted by your own proverbial petard? It is fitting, I would say, that your vaunted weapons of war turn against you, for that is the ultimate finality of the hellish endeavor that is war. But, I fear it may be a futile endeavor to pontificate on such matters to the likes of you, as I am certain the base processes in your personality core that spur you to the heights of such violence ALSO preclude you from understanding the deeper significants of my oratory." Wait, isn't there a war on? Combat: Highbrow sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Highbrow strikes Boomslang with his Disorienting Oratory attack! From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, Spike Witwicky scrambles to hover out of the way of Boomslang's epic grenade, but this seems to lead him straight into the scourching flame of Smokestacks furnace cannon. The large exo heats up, paint and metal warping - it's briefly hot enough to change Spike's cockpit into an oven, and he burns his hands on the controls. "Aghh! Dammit..." Still smoldering, he pitches the exo downward, throwing its shoulder hopefully into the large mech's knee. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky strikes Smokestack with its Smash attack! Combat: Smokestack takes 4 damage. Decepticon Fusillade says, "Disengage from the Autobot, try to toss him and the Exo-Suit together. Preferably away from both of yourselves." Decepticon Smokestack says, "As you instruct, commander. I will attempt to herd him to the train." Decepticon Fusillade says, "... and away from the payload." The engine note of the large aircraft's thrust vectoring nozzles takes on a disapproving note as Boomslang's attack goes horribly awry. She ratchets her internal weapons bays, readying to drop some pain on the interfering Autobots, before she has to jerk wide to avoid sucking Andi's and Jennifer's parachutes into her left intake. During this entire time, Highbrow is monologuing, and she vindictively slings a bolt of ionized argon at him from her nose-mounted disruptor while he drones on. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Highbrow with her Caught You Monologuing! (Laser) attack! "Cool story, bro," the Seeker replies dismissively. Still dizzy from the grenade to the cone (and from Highbrow's monologue), Boomslang takes cover behind the rapidly disintegrating building and fires at whichever of the several Highbrows he can see that looks the most solid. Combat: Boomslang's Luck be a Lady attack on Highbrow goes wild! Combat: Boomslang strikes Smokestack with his Luck be a Lady attack! Combat: Smokestack takes 11 damage. Decepticon Fusillade says, "You SUCK" Decepticon Boomslang says, "I, uh, didn't account for windage, I guess." Decepticon Fusillade adds, "I hit him for you though." Decepticon Boomslang says, "Thank you for that." Decepticon Fusillade says, "BREAKING WIND maybe" Decepticon Boomslang says, "I didn't account for windbags" Decepticon Boomslang says, "For all his HOT AIR" Decepticon Fusillade says, "Ugh, I know he wouldn't SHUT UP" Decepticon Smokestack says, "The only significant damage I am sustaining is from friendly fire. Will you please aim more carefully before you singlehandledly win the battle for the other side?" Decepticon Fusillade says, "Oh honey you haven't seen anything yet when it comes to firepower." Decepticon Boomslang says, "That's what I'm going with in the report. I didn't account for WINDBAGS... right, checking fire. Sorry, Smokestack." What's that old saying? Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing? Well, whoever said that was a moron. Andi finally touches down none too gently -- hey, she's a scientist, not a soldier -- and tumbles to a stop just shy of slamming into a tree. Still gonna have some impressive bruises to brag about. She lies unmoving for a few seconds, then starts trying to untangle herself from the parachute's lines. "Come on, come on... let go already!" The small suit crashes into the larger machine’s leg before he can begin to dodge, tipping him to one side. A quickly thrust out left hand keeps him from toppling over completely, and Smokestack begins to smile, his plating barely buckled from the strike. That’s when a sudden fusillade of weapons fire from Boomslang hammers into his chest, stitching a ragged series of crimson hot melted holes across his chest plate and barely missing the incised Decepticon symbol in the centre. Growling in sudden pain and annoyance, he says flatly “You should have taken my offer.” and collapses into locomotive form. Wheels spin into motion and he charges at the suit, aiming to smash it towards the helicopter Autobot and give Boomslang a bigger target. Combat: Smokestack strikes Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky with his "Train Punt!" (Ram) attack! -2 Combat: Smokestack takes 1 damage from that attack. -Kapew!- And Fusillade's blast strikes Highbrow dead on! At least this knocks him to the ground, making Boomslang's blast miss him! So, uh, that's a plus. He rolls from the way of Smokestack's charge- and then he glances upwards again- Highbrow brings up his rainmaker rifle, and turns it to a long-distance mode...he fires- and a shell streaks upwards towards the supersonic jet- and then goes *BOOF!* sending a spray of acid streaking in all directions through the clouds! Combat: Highbrow misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Rainmaker Rifle attack! Boomslang slaps his forecone with his palm, frustrated with himself. He really THOUGHT that was Highbrow but apparently it was Smokestack. Since he can't seem to do the job today (what is wrong with him?) he gives up for the moment and just helps the heavy ordinance out. Flipping on the targeting laser on his rifle, Boomslang paints a bright green dot on Hardpoint and sends a radio transmission, grinning slyly. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Highbrow for weaknesses Fusillade can exploit. Decepticon Boomslang says, "Marked the target for beamriders." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Hawt." Decepticon Smokestack says, "Noted, I will expect incoming missile fire. Is the target severed from the engine yet?" From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, *CRUNCH!* Spike isn't doing so hot against the giant black steam engine, not surprisingly. Part of his suit buckles, and he tumbles along the unused tracks. Clearly melee is not the best route, so he struggles to his feet and lifts his machine gun mounted arm, firing somewhat at random. "Andi? Where are you?" he comms. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky sets its defense level to Fearless. Decepticon Fusillade says, "Pretty badly damaged, but they're not severed yet. I'll put these pests down, and we can continue at our leisure." Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky strikes Locomotive Smokestack with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Combat: Smokestack takes 8 damage. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky's attack has damaged your Strength! Andi Lassiter finally disentangles herself and looks around. She's at least twenty yards away from the train tracks and well behind the still-trying-to-stop train. Surprisingly, her commlink wasn't lost in that less than graceful landing, something she's very glad of as she keys it to respond to Spike. "Looks like I'm about a hundred and fifty meters from all the action, Spike. I don't know where Jennifer ended up, though." She starts heading for the tracks and the epicenter of the skirmish at a brisk jog. "Anything I can do right now?" Decepticon Smokestack says, "That last attack has caused severe internal damage. If the car can be severed from the engine, I will attempt to tow it away in the direction it came. Wretched little tin suits! These insects do not deserve to pose this much of a nuisance." -THWOOMP!- The acid cartridge is launched. Fusillade catches the incoming item on the periphery of her senses, and veers away sharply, in a bit of a panic once she sees what the shell dispenses in the air. "GAH! Not my space tiles!" The bomber wind-up turns out of the way to preserve her vanity. As Smokestack hits his mark, she emits an approving coo that crescendos into a giddy squeal as Boomslang sends telemetry her way. She laughs nastily, and then proceeds to dump a full rotary carriage's worth of munitions on the heroes. Bringing the rain? More like there's a hurricane on the way! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Highbrow with her Bombs Area attack! Decepticon Boomslang says, "I'll see if I can finish that up with my knife." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Hnn, the collateral from that should have been enough to finish the job. Go ahead and break off, Smokestack, and do what you need to on the other end of the objective." Decepticon Smokestack says, "It will be done." Boomslang takes the opportunity, while the wall of explosions divides the battlefield, to work his way around to the train. After the bombs, the fore part of the train is already separated from the third car, and the connection between the third and fourth is weakened. Severing the damaged linkage with some quick knife work, Boomslang puts his shoulder to the fourth car and tries to separate the cars so that Smokestack can get in and take control. "We're not going to be able to get away with the whole thing, these little apes are persistent! Get what you can and extract!" Highbrow looks up at the incoming bombs, his visor going wide as they bear down on him. And, for all his vocabulary, Highbrow only has one thing to say. "Oh Slag." And then he's enveloped by the explosion! Highbrow staggers, his armor bent and burned- and he soon forces himself to transform, taking to the air! "They're too formidable for us!" he says, panicked- "I must withdraw- I cannot endure another blast of that sort!" and off the chopper goes! Highbrow transforms into his Jet_Helicoptor mode. Combat: Jet_Helicoptor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space-Going B-1R Lancer The Exo-suit has a bite to it. A hail of bullets slam into the already half-molten frontplate of the boiler and a handful punch through the metal, punching a hole into the boiler beneath. An explosion of clean white steam blasts out, tearing a sudden pressure fissure down the right flank of the boiler casing. Lurching off the tracks, the train accelerates at a reckless pace, flashing alongside the other train still struggling to come to a halt, and offering a brief window of opportunity for the Autobot and his allies as he races past. fortunately, the helicopter form seems as damaged and eager to leave as he is. Lurching onto the tracks at the rear of the train, his coupling seize the rear car with a loud clang and his wheels spin as he tries to drag the train back in the opposite direction. Combat: Locomotive Smokestack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Boomslang takes extra time to steady himself. Pass From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, Spike Witwicky braces like a sprinter, warnings popping up on the suit's HUD. He's still smoldering, small flames alight on the frame as he turns the helm towards Andi. "We either have to yank the cargo off the tracks somehow, or push it back. We need more backup... Keep your distance!" he abruptly shouts over the radio, darting to avoid Fusillade's bombs. Upon seeing the Autobot chopper jet take off, Spike pauses midair and grates his teeth. "We'll have to retreat." Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Andi Lassiter can't help but see that size of an explosion, even from this far away. She also sees Highbrow getting ready to turn tail and run, and has only a few choice four letter words of her own to say about it. She then sees the unfamiliar Decepticon train trying to steal the transport cars and curses. She's too far away to do anything directly, but... she pats down her pockets hastily. There's got to be SOMETHING useful in all of this military ju... YES. She pulls a smallish brick of grey modelling clay (?) then fishes in another pocket for a small electronic trigger, turning on her path and making a beeline for the tracks now only a few yards to her left. She's well within Smokestack's line of sight as she sticks the C4 right in the center of the tracks and sets the detonator to activate via remote. Swinging back around in a tight bank, Fusillade prepares to mow down the helicopter, but relents when it starts limping off. Instead, she opts to loiter over the train, keeping a keen watch for any incoming backup. There would be more Talons soon, to be sure. Not quite catching sight of Andi's plucky move just yet, the bomber keeps the pressure on Spike, peppering his Exo-Suit with small weapons fire. she goads. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky with her Disruptor attack! Decepticon Fusillade says, "Good, he's GONE. I thought he was going to TALK us to death." Now that Highbrow is gone, Boomslang feels confident in re-engaging his cloaking device. Once hidden, he backtracks to part of the train that hasn't been stolen (or damaged too badly) and carves open the armor with his knife, slyly reaching in to steal something from inside. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! The only possible explanation for the human’s actions involve explosives. “Drat!” explodes from Smokestack in a gush of steam, the wound down his flank pouring a roiling mass of smoke into the air. The train has begun to move and with grim certainty he realises at once that he won’t manage to halt the train again before it reaches the explosives. His low, rolling voice booms “Excellent strategic move.” as he takes a risk and snaps into his tall robot form, the train behind him shoving him forwards as he fires a long streak of flame at the explosive, hoping to set it off prematurely. Combat: Smokestack misses Andi Lassiter with his Furnace Cannon attack! -4 Decepticon Fusillade says, "Something tells me this track isn't going to last. Get as much as you can carry of what you want, Smokestack. You too, Boomslang." From Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky, Spike Witwicky is indeed pressured, unsure of Andi's tactics and distracted enough to get a nice helping of Fusillade's lasers. "Sunnuva'," he grates, wavering in the air. "ANDI! It can't be helped now, get out of there or you're going to get fried!" Glaring out through the viewport, he transforms and bolts skywards. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky sets its defense level to Neutral. Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky transforms into its Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Jet mode. Combat: Exo-Armor Talon Witwicky Jet begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Space-Going B-1R Lancer Andi Lassiter's eyes go wide as Smokestack transforms and shoots a gout of flame at her (and the C4), and scrambles across the tracks to get clear. She gets a little singed for her efforts, but not overmuch. Now she just has to hope that the C4 -- and more importantly, the detonator -- aren't ruined by the flames as she triggers the explosive the second she thinks she's far enough away. She never intended to blow up the train itself, just the tracks in an attempt to force it to derail. Andi Lassiter throws herself behind a tree as the C4 explodes in that impressive way that it has. She's not even sure if it was the detonator that triggered it or the Decepticon's flame, but either way it did its job. It blew up. She peeks out from behind the tree to see if the tracks were sufficiently obliterated to make the train derail. She really really hopes so. Public Hinder nods. Well, I see one that's a bukly knit, so it could likely be done in just a couple of days. As Smokestck starts to slow down, Fusillade looks more closely. Kamikaze human! There's another resigned grunt of annoyance from the bomber. She contemplates catching up with the retreating mockery of a Seeker with human for brains, and taking it out on him. As Smokestack immolates the explosive(?) she pulls up in altitude, waiting for the inevitable. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer takes extra time to steady herself. Pass A blossoming fireball detonates as the human scurries out of the blast radius, tearing the tracks to pieces. Smokestack’s feet tear up the sleepers as he attempts to dig in and bodily halt the train, but it’s far too late and the carriages plunge off the rails and tip to one side. Wounded and with one arm wrapped around his flank, Smokestack turns his head towards Andi’s scurrying figure. “Cleverly done. Attempt no further interference, now. Your allies have fled, and there is nothing that you can achieve worth dying for.” Turning away, the heavy Decepticon sets about tipping the cars back upright and disconnecting them from one another. One car each ought to be light enough to carry. Combat: Smokestack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Boomslang looks up from the unhitched part of the train at the sound of the detonation. Too bad C4 is electrically detonated; fire won't set it off prematurely. Boomslang would've told Smokestack that if he had seen what was going on and not been busy stealing a cylindrical case of fuel rods out of the concrete canister they were sealed in. Well, he knows now. With another word for Smokestack, Boomslang slinks away with his consolation prize. Combat: Like the wind, Boomslang is gone! Decepticon Boomslang says, "I'm away clean with some of the nuclear materials. You might have to just take what you can carry on your shoulders, Smokestack." Decepticon Smokestack says, "I have the remaining materials for you, Commander. I will salvage what is useful from the rest of the wreckage." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Oh by the way I delegate writing the report summary to you Smokestack." Decepticon Fusillade says, "HA ha tag you're it" Decepticon Smokestack grunts at the phrase, but nonetheless answers "As you command." Hovering down out of the sky once all the squealing and rending and screeching and crumpling is done, Fusillade hmms to herself at the wreckage. "Charitable," she remarks dryly to Smokestack. "So which part of this were you interested in? Boomslang had already notified me about what part he's interested in. Might go back for some nuclear materials of my own, if it's still stable back there." She raises one hand to turn away the twisted muzzle of one of the defense turrets on the train, and peers toward the back of the derailed chain of cars. Andi Lassiter sighs as she sees that derailing the train really didn't make any difference at all. And there's literally nothing else she can do. However, she DOES use her only kind of sneaky vantage point to get a few grainy photos on her cellphone of this new Decepticon. A new person of interest that the Autobots will likely want to hear about. Pacing along the carriages, Smokestack taps one of them lightly with a hollow metallic noise. "This one contains the other half of the shipment, I believe. I require only to carry some of the armoured defence carriages back so they can be stripped of the correct parts and armour to duplicate on a large scale." Suiting words to action, Smokestack heaves one of the defence cars from the wreckage and puts it to one side to carry back. "I am interested to see the base that Lord Galvatron has established here with my own optics." With a jaybird strut, Fusillade nods, and begins prying open the corners of one of the cars with her wingblade. Useful tool, that. She will likely continue to chatter and sass right up until they land in their base in Mexico, or at least until the inbound EDC reinforcements chase them off. "I'll transmit a tally beacon. Follow my signal," says Boomslang's voice from somewhere on the treeline, and off he goes, to lead Smokestack home. (Meanwhile... where oh where did Jennifer end up..?)